


Tight

by mmmdraco



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 3 Sentence Ficathon: Homestuck, BroJohn, tight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight

Bro's hand is tight around your throat and your prankster's gambit is just gone. You should have known better than to mess with his smuppet-making supplies, really. But that doesn't explain at all why his other hand is in your pants.


End file.
